Computer-based calendars are used by individuals and organizations to schedule meetings and reserve meeting rooms. Such meetings often rely on network-based communications, for example video conference, voice conference, etc. A conference system typically relies on provisioning of network resources, at the time of deployment, that are dedicated exclusively to the conference system. The Cisco® Unified Meetingplace system is a telephone conference system that requires provisioning of network resources, at the time of deployment, that are dedicated exclusively to the Cisco® Unified Meetingplace system. The Cisco® TelePresence system is network-based video conference system that also requires provisioning of network resources, at the time of deployment, that are dedicated exclusively to the Cisco® TelePresence system.
The Cisco® TelePresence system reserves bandwidth and quality of service from the dedicated network resources at the time a TelePresence conference is initiated. The Cisco® WebEx Web Conferencing System also reserves bandwidth at the time a web-based conference is initiated. The Cisco® Unified Meetingplace system, the Cisco® TelePresence system, and the Cisco® WebEx Web Conferencing System each are commercially available from Cisco Systems, San Jose, Calif.